


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Now

by batpan



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: Here we are as in olden daysHappy golden days of yoreFaithful friends who are dear to usGather near to us once more





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little overdue, but I really wanted to post something for the holidays. It's not quite what I originally had in mind, but I'm quite happy with what I finally came up with.  
> Hope everyone had/has a wonderful holiday, and I hope you enjoy<3

__

Jason idly runs his fingers through the dark strands of Dick’s hair. The older man is fast asleep, with Jason’s thighs acting as his pillow for the evening. The light emitting from the fire, as well as the twinkling lights of the large Christmas tree, glow softly against the naturally tanned skin of Dick’s handsome face.

The room is quiet, aside from the crackle of the fire. Duke is asleep at the opposite end of the couch, on Dick’s other side. Tim is passed out, sitting up with his arms crossed on another couch, and Cass and Stephanie are tangled together on the other end, with Stephanie’s legs sprawled across Tim’s lap. Damian is on the floor, in front of the tree, Titus and Alfred the cat each coiled up against him.

Bruce, Alfred and Jason are the only ones awake in the family room. Bruce sits in a recliner, sipping coffee as he scrolls through his tablet, likely at work, as always. Alfred carefully drapes blankets over each of the sleeping family members.

Everyone is tired from the holiday festivities, of all things. Kind of crazy to think that with the lives they lead, it’s an eventful Christmas day that manages to lull each of the young heroes to sleep. Jason thinks it’s really because they’ve finally relaxed from the stress that comes from saving Gotham each night.

“Will you be patrolling tonight, Sir?” Alfred asks, after he’s finished his task.

Bruce glances up from the tablet. “Yes, in a minute actually, Alfred.”

“I shall head down to the cave now and start preparing things for your departure,” Alfred says with a nod.

“Thank you,” Bruce says, before draining the rest of his coffee.

“Merry Christmas, Master Jason,” Alfred says, giving the young man a warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, Alfred,” Jason replies quietly, unable to stop a grin from stretching across his face.

Alfred nods before turning and heading towards the cave.

Bruce stands and stretches, then walks with quiet footsteps towards the youngest of the brood. Jason watches as Bruce maneuvers Damian around, trying to figure the best way to grab him, probably to avoid waking the animals. Eventually, Bruce just hoists Damian up into his arms.

Damian squirms a bit and grumbles something, but presses his face into Bruce’s chest after a moment and stills. The activity wakes up Titus, and the dog perks up instantly. He nudges Alfred before standing up.

“I’m going to bring him up to his room, then head out. Would you want to join me?” Bruce asks, and Jason is stunned for a moment.

“I…” Jason pauses, glances down at Dick, and, “No thanks, not tonight, Bruce. I think I’m good here.”

Bruce’s mouth quirks up into the smallest of smiles as he tightens his hold on Damian. “Alright,” he says, before he turns and walks quietly away. Titus and a groggy Alfred follow close behind.

Bruce pauses at the door and turns his head. “I’m glad you decided to join us,” he says. “And as for you and Dick… well, I’m happy for the two of you.” Bruce says a bit awkwardly, and Jason’s heart gives a lurch.

“Thanks, B,” is all Jason manages to say, as a strange mix of emotions rush through him at once. “Merry Christmas,” he adds softly.

“Merry Christmas, Jason,” Bruce says, then turns back and walks from the room.

It’s strange, how light Jason feels, after hearing his former mentor’s admission. He looks down at Dick once more, and remembers how nervous he’d felt about joining him at the manor for Christmas.

This — _thing_ , relationship, whatever— between them still feels so new, despite that it’s been rapidly developing over the past few months.

“Come to the manor with me for Christmas,” Dick had whispered against Jason’s neck the other night, as he pressed his cold feet against Jason’s legs.

“No way in hell,” was Jason’s tired reply.

Yet here he is, sat on a sofa with his family surrounding him, after having spent the entire day with them.

Dick begins to stir, and Jason stills. After a moment, Dick slowly sits up, and rubs at his eyes tiredly. It’s frankly adorable, but Jason would rather die again than admit that one out loud.

“Shoot,” Dick mutters, blinking wearily at Jason. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, you did,” Jason says softly, before reaching forward to run his fingers through Dick’s hair in an attempt to smooth it down.

“Didn’t mean to,” Dick mutters around a yawn.

“It’s OK,” Jason says with a crooked smile. “You’re not the only one.”

Dick takes a moment to look around the room at his sleeping siblings. He faces Jason again with the brightest of grins.

“Hey!” he says suddenly, and gets up, tossing the blanket Alfred had so graciously covered him with aside.

“What?” Jason asks, following the older man with his eyes.

“I really didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Dick repeats, as he rifles around the Christmas tree. Some of the branches and ornaments shake. “But, I’m glad I woke up! Is it still Christmas?”

Jason glances at the clock, and it read 1:46. “Not quite, no.”

“Oh bummer,” Dick mutters, as he pulls out a small, wrapped box, that was hidden somewhere within the tree’s branches. “Well, a late gift then, I suppose!” Dick shrugs, before making his way back over to Jason’s side.

“Late gift?” Jason asks warily.

“Mhmm,” Dick hums, handing the little box over to Jason.

He takes it cautiously, turning the wrapped gift over in his hands a few times. It’s light, and he can hear a faint rattling from within. There’s no name tag on it, but obviously it’s for him from Dick.

“We exchanged gifts earlier, though.” Jason says.

“Yeah, but this is something different. Just open it!”

Slowly, Jason tears at the wrapping paper, until it falls away, revealing a plain white box. He lifts the lid, and pushes the tissue paper away. Inside is a simple, silver key.

“A key?” Jason asks, as an odd warmth begins to flutter through his chest.

“To my apartment,” Dick affirms with a nod.

Jason stares at him, unsure of what to say.

“I figured, why not? We end up at my place most nights anyway, and I can’t remember the last time we _didn’t_ spend a night together…” Dick explains. “I know the movies make it out to be this big scary step, but I don’t want you to think of it that way. I think it would be _nice_ , and practical. You can say no of course, but yeah,” Dick rambles on. “Would you like to move in with me?

Jason can’t breathe, even though Dick is right. They _do_ spend every night together, whether there’s sex involved or not. Hell, Jason thinks he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully without Dick pressed up against him if he tried.

It’s the principal of the whole thing that scares him, what it would mean for their relationship, and the permanency of it all.

Perfect, handsome, golden boy Dick Grayson stares at Jason, with a hopeful look in his eyes, softened by sleepiness. There are creases imprinted onto the soft skin of his face, from where it was pillowed atop Jason’s jean-clad lap.

How the hell could Jason possibly say no to a face like that?

He’s so screwed.

“You really want me to move in with you?” Jason finally manages to croak out.

Dick grins. “Well, considering I went to such great lengths to get a spare key made, and went through the trouble of getting it wrapped up nice and pretty… I would say, _of course_ I really want you to move in with me, Jason!” he says cheekily.

Jason rolls his eyes and smiles, before shoving the older man gently. “Shut up,” he mutters.

“But Jay, seriously,” Dick sighs, as his eyes flutter closed, and he leans forward to press his forehead against Jason’s. “Move in with me.”

“OK,” Jason says softly, his heart thudding violently in his chest.

Dick pulls back abruptly, eyes wide. “Really?” he breathes, as another grin spreads across his face.

“Yeah, sure. Why not? I’ll move in after the New Year.”

Dick laughs quietly, then surges forward, throwing his arms around Jason’s neck and pulling them flush against one another. Jason’s face is instantly assaulted by a peppering of gentle kisses. Months ago he would have shoved Dick away, but now he simply melts into the feeling.

“You know,” Jason interrupts. “We pretty much got Bruce’s approval.”

“Oh yeah?” Dick asks, placing one last, lingering kiss upon Jason’s nose, before he pulls away, still smiling like a lovesick fool.

“Yup.”

“Well, what did he say?”

“He uh, he said he was happy for us.”

Dick’s smile widens. “Good.”

They lapse into a bought of silence. Jason pulls Dick into his arms, and closes his eyes as they both settle down. Dick throws the blanket he’d previously discarded over the both of them.

“Shit. I’m moving in with you,” Jason mutters, exasperated.

“Uh huh,” Dick agrees, inching closer once more. He buries his face against the crook of Jason’s neck. “Merry Christmas, Jason.” He says, voice thick with sleep, as his eyes struggle to remain open.

“Yeah… Merry Christmas indeed, Dick.”

It may just be the best one he’s had yet.


End file.
